


Primal

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Marvel (Comics), She-Hulk
Genre: Crack, F/M, Knotting, Primal Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece I wrote purely to see if I could.  Guess I'm a dirtier bird than I thought.  </p><p>Skaar's been looking at Jen and she's looking right back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal

It wasn’t like Jen didn’t notice. She noticed Skaar looking at her at breakfast, while they trained, when she was brushing her teeth. But Jen said nothing. She just went about her day to day. As soon as she noticed him looking, she couldn’t help but start looking too. It wasn’t like she hadn’t noticed that Skaar was a good looking guy, it was just that he was Skaar. The fact that he had started out as more of a pet than a person to her was disconcerting when Jen realized how smart Skaar really was. He wasn’t book smart, but if she was stuck out in the wild out of her Shulkie form, she’d want him there with her. 

Today he was stretching in the living room. Jen read as he bent over, his pelt rising high on the backs of his thighs. It barely covered his ass and every now and then Jen thought she was the glimpse of something more. She really needed to stop. She refocussed on an amicus brief she’d been trying to get through for two hours now. But again, Skaar was stretching. He stopped, sniffing the air a few times now and then before going back to his routine. 

Jen licked her lips when his muscles rippled, thinking about just how long it had been since a man had touched her. Everything was different now that she was green. She watched Skaar roll onto his back and then flip over and start doing sit-ups. “Shit.” He stopped mid-motion, looking at her with a question in his eyes. “My reading,” she held it up and then tried to refocus on it, shifting and refolding her legs under her. Skaar sniffed the air again and then shifted closer. 

“Jen smell good.” He came closer, turning onto his knees to crawl. 

“Perfume. Remember? We talked about it.” Jen knew what he was talking about, but tried hard not to let her brain fully explore that avenue. Not that her damn brain didn’t explore the idea while she slept. 

Shaar shook his head and moved closer, touching her calf. “Not perfume.” His nose ran up the inside of her calf to her knee. “Jen smell good.” He said it more firmly, his huge hand covering much of her thigh as he pushed it apart, repositioning her. She could have fought, but Jen rolled over, every pore on fire. This was not a good idea, she fully realized that, but as he ripped her pants off, dropping the tatters to the floor next to the couch, Jen’s brain checked out. 

He shoved her legs apart and pressed his nose to her panties. Skaar took another deep breath and she could feel the whistle of the wind he produced stroke the inside of her thigh. Her panties were the next to go, hitting the floor as his fingers spread her legs and pulled her close. Jen’s whole body was thrumming, waiting, and the first touch didn’t disappoint her. It was his thumb running between her folds, strong and heavy, getting a deep groan. He looked up, clearly surprised at the noise, but smiled when he saw the way she looked and did it again. 

Some people thought he was stupid, but she’d found out that while Skaar was uneducated, he was far from stupid. He had the ability to learn and learned quickly given the opportunity. Like now, he was rubbing his thumb against the side of her clit, making her body roll. He took that as a good thing and kept doing it as his face nuzzled between her breasts. He was making no move to take her shirt off, so Jen did it herself, losing her bra along the way. 

Skaar looked up from where he was examining Jen’s folds, his eyes going wide. “Skaar like.” His mouth immediately latched onto one nipple as he started to hump her leg. 

“Holy shit.” Jen’s eyes bugged open when she felt his cock for the first time. It was big. Like really… really big. Maybe this wasn’t the greatest idea in the world now that she was thinking about it. That didn’t stop her from speaking, damn her mouth. “Let me see Skaar.” Her voice was soft and her hands came down to the buckle holding his pelt up. Without an ounce of shyness, Skaar stripped down and Jen got a good look. 

She’d been wrong about big. The thing was enormous, more than half the length of his thigh and bigger around than a wine bottle. Jen’s tongue ran along her bottom lip as she looked at him. Skaar was no dummy and he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it. She could see the head glistening already and watched as he reached down to touch her again. This time he pinched her clit, making Jen howl. “Jen beautiful.” Skaar did it again before he leaned in and started licking her. 

He was sloppy about it, long swipes of his tongue getting her soaking wet. She knew what was coming, understood the primal way he was approaching this, but Jen couldn’t bring herself to stop. She was fascinated and reached out to touch him, groaning at how hot his cock felt against her skin. It would be like he was lighting her up from the inside. “You’re going to have to go slow, Skaar. Slow.” She wrapped both hands around the head of his cock and pushed down as slowly as she could, making it firm and tight and getting a growl from him. “Slow.”

“Slow,” Skaar echoed as he moved in between her legs. Jen’s heart was pounding as she felt him lining up. She was really doing this, wasn’t she? No prep, no stretching, just the animalistic way that he knew how to have sex. The heavy head smacked against her and Jen gasped. He took her by the shoulder and hip as he started to rub, groaning and growling against her skin as he just rutted for awhile, getting harder and bigger. Jen could feel how wet she was getting from the encounter, body dripping for him by the tie he grabbed her hips and flipped her over. 

_Oh God, this is really happening._ Jen’s head dipped down, body stretched out for him. Skaar leaned in again and lapped at her, wide wet tongue leaving her dripping. “Jen smell good.” His face rubbed through her folds, covering himself with her scent before he came up and knelt close. 

“Skaar,” she felt that worry, that fear crop up. 

“Jen safe. Promise.” He leaned over to kiss her shoulder and started to rut, not catching the right spot until she reached back and helped him. He caught her by surprise when he finally pushed in, making her scream out his name and shred the cushion under her hands. The couch groaned under their collected weight, Skaar going incredibly slow, being more careful than anyone would have given him credit for. 

Sure it hurt and sure she was doing something stupid, but it also felt like a part of her that had been empty for too long was finally being really and truly filled up. The stretch was fast, but she opened for him, juices dripping out of her as he pushed deeper. She let out deep moans and low hisses when it got to be too much. Skaar responded by pulling back a little and waiting. All the while he was petting her back. It really was quite sweet. He bottomed out inside her and then Jen felt that extra push. He wasn’t all the way in and wanted more. “Ow,” she told him, pushing his hip back a little bit. He got the message and didn’t push in any deeper. He did, however, start moving. 

Jen had been too focused on the size of Skaar’s cock to notice just how big his balls were. She felt them swing and hit her, smacking her clit as he started to get a rhythm. “Shit….” Jen’s head dropped and Skaar took that as a good thing so he started moving faster. The longer he fucked her, the more of him got inside and eventually Jen was shocked to realize she’d taken him all. “Skaar… God… shit… please….” She was shredding the couch under them and had already heard two springs give but he kept fucking her. 

Lights exploded behind her eyes and Jen’s whole body shook as she clamped down around Skaar. He grabbed the back of her neck and shoved her face down into the back of the couch, pinning her at the neck. She knew she should have been worried, maybe even fought, but she trusted him. And so from her pinned position, she pushed back into him, trying to encourage him to finish. Jen didn’t understand what happened next until it had already happened. She felt a weird, heavy something bumping her as he thrust, but it wasn’t until the sudden, hard stretch that she realized that Skaar had a knot. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Skaar.” He unloaded, locking in tight with his teeth digging into her shoulder for a bruise that would go down to the bone. He pushed in so deep that she felt like things were being rearranged from the inside. His seed was hot, filling her and making her squirm. And when Jen said filling her, she really meant filling her. She could feel the extraordinary pressure as Skaar’s body jerked and humped against hers, his balls unleashing torrents of seed. 

He didn’t pull back when he finished, just collapsed against her, finally relaxing the hand at the back of her neck and releasing his bite from her shoulder. “Jen ow?” Skaar’s fingers ran over her sides softly and she almost wanted to cry. His hand came to her clit and started to pinch again. She shuddered and then he started to rub. “Jen squeeze.” She went off when he started to rub her clit roughly with the palm of his hand, unable to go much of anywhere because he had her held tight. It was nice to feel like a woman, to have him actually be able to contain her. 

Skaar seemed mesmerized by how Jen looked when she came, so he kept touching her, kept pushing her body, and Jen happily let it happen. Every now and then, Skaar would grind into her and she would feel seed slip out or further in. There really was something wrong with her that she was this into how much he came in her. Skaar’s knot eventually deflated and he fell out, a river of seed following with him. Jen’s whole body started convulsing, hands gripping herself at the sudden emptiness. 

He knew, though. He seemed to understand because that sloppy tongue came back, pushing inside her in one shove. “Please….” She didn’t even know what she was asking for anymore, just that he didn’t stop. Jen came for him again, his fingers pinching her clit hard enough to make her scream that time. He came up, face soaked with her juices, Jen laying across the back of the sofa just panting. 

“Jen smell good.” Skaar leaned in to run his tongue over her one more time before getting up and leaving the room, soft cock swinging between his thighs. Well at least he’d licked her clean, Jen thought as her fingers came to stroke herself. That had been so stupid, but Jen was already looking forward to the next time she let herself be dumb.


End file.
